


Berries

by MalachiJones (miasmicdisaster)



Category: Cow Chop, Sugar Pine 7
Genre: Crushes, Dancing, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Parties, Prompt Fill, alcohol consumption
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-03 01:35:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14557986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miasmicdisaster/pseuds/MalachiJones
Summary: Cib, the guy who bought Aleks two-dozen dark red roses for some silly bit they were filming (and tucked the very end of one behind his blonde hair). Cib, who despite hearing Aleks' old, unlisted, shitty music, refused to insult it or belittle his talent. Cib, whose laugh lit up any situation, no matter how dark. And finally, Cib, and the way Aleks slowly fucking fell in love with him.Cib was going to be there, and if Aleks didn't die from alcohol poisoning that night, he was probably going to die from spontaneous combustion.





	Berries

**Author's Note:**

> treycoes asked: “No fun dancing by yourself. Need a partner.” for CibHD thank you if you fill this prompt I’ll owe you more than my life and eternal gratitude I just need to see two thinks in love but aleks is vehemently denying it while cib has accepted his status as a gay icon ❤️ 

When the infamous Sugar Pine 7 crew finally finished filming the finale for season three, they decided they needed to celebrate. Steven invited almost everyone who even partly participated in the season to come to his house. Which of course, meant the Cow Chop crew.

To put a long ass story short: Aleks didn't want to go.

To get deeper into the subject, not only was Aleks a vehement hater of most parties or social events in general, this particular one unnerved him even more; because it was Sugar Pine 7's party, and they always had a tense, almost sibling-like relationship with each other. They were so very different, both in content and just general style, but when they collaborated, the fans seemed to like it. Which is why there were cameras nearly every time they were together, and which is why the SP7 boys would just show up at their warehouse sometimes, wanting to film. The fans seemed to like it, so the Cow Chop gang and the SP7 boys hung around each other a lot that previous year, and slowly, they became friends.

And Cib. _Fucking Cib_.

Cib, the guy who bought Aleks two-dozen dark red roses for some silly bit they were filming (and tucked the very end of one behind his blonde hair). Cib, who despite hearing Aleks' old, unlisted, shitty music, _refused_ to insult it or belittle his talent. Cib, whose laugh lit up any situation, no matter how dark. And finally, Cib, and the way Aleks slowly fucking fell in love with him.

Cib was going to be there, and if Aleks didn't die from alcohol poisoning that night, he was probably going to die from spontaneous combustion.

Aleks didn't know the right attire for a situation like this. He wanted to look nice, which is unusual, but he didn't want to be the only one there who bothered to put in any effort into his appearance. He contemplated texting James about it, but eventually decided against it. He didn't want anyone to seem suspicious of his sudden self-image. He stared at a full-body mirror, hung on his closet door, and posed at himself for a little bit, trying to psych himself up. He picked out a few different outfits, trying them all on and not feeling comfortable in anything but one; a dark red button-down he bought for some video with dark skinny jeans. He unbuttoned it from the top once, twice, then a third time, until it was open enough to show off his chest tattoos. He slicked his hair back with some gel and brushed his teeth until every ounce of his bad breath had gone away. He put on some sneakers, then tossed them for a pair of dark dress shoes, and eventually realized he had spent way too much time dressing himself, because he was going to be late.

Turns out, fashionably late works. Not a lot of people notice you show up. There were a few greetings, but they'd all seen each other that week, so it wasn't too important. Aleks headed straight for the alcohol, pouring whatever he could get his hands on, then went outside to sit by the pool, and stared into the lit-up, blue water, and drink alone.

As the alcohol hit him in just the right way, he watched the people around him erupt with music - he couldn't tell what song had started playing, but it was familiar and happy. He made eye contact with James, who waved him over to the group of people that had gathered to dance. Aleks shook his head, but James kept waving him over.

Sighing and accepting his fate, Aleks set his drinks down on a small table and stood up, making it apparent to dance exactly where he was, and poorly. He gyrated his hips back and forth, intentionally off-beat; if he wanted to dance well, or even at all, he could. James flicked him the bird, dissatisfied, but apparently not in the mood to argue, as he went back to boogying happily with the others. Aleks shook his head, laughing as he turned back around to the seat he was relaxing in - but that wasn't what, or who, he saw.

He met the patches on Cib's light-washed vest, and he trailed his eyes up to meet his eyes. His stomach dropped, like just the sight of his blue eyes sucked the air out of his throat. He opened his mouth to say something, let out _maybe_ a stutter, before snapping it shut with an audible click of teeth. Cib simply laughed - that _fucking_ laugh - and held out his hand.

"What?" Aleks found himself asking before he could stop himself from speaking. Cib continued to hold out his hand, evening shaking it a little bit. When he actually spoke, Aleks's hand was already slipping into his, warm and weak with infatuation.

" **No fun dancing by yourself. Need a partner,** " he said, then pulled Aleks uncomfortably close, taking his other hand in his. Aleks silently cursed the height difference, as if gave Cib a severe advantage over him.

The whole situation seemed like a dream, as Cib used his hands to guide Aleks's ever single move; when he pushed his hands into him, Aleks took a step forward, until he chest was touching him; he smelled like berries, deliciously sweet, from what he assumed was his vape. Then, almost perfectly on beat, Cib pushed his hands away, and Aleks took one step back. They repeated this twice, on each beat, before Cib spun Aleks around, then wrapped his arms around him from behind. Cib was laughing, that _stupid_ fucking laugh, and it made all the tension and nerves completely disappear. Aleks started laughing, too.

"Someone's blushing," Cib pointed out, pressing his nose into his warm cheek.

If possible, Aleks turned even more red, trying to pull his face away from the touch he so longingly wanted. "I am _not_."

"Puh- _lease_ ," Cib scoffed, and Aleks could practically hear the roll of his eyes in his voice.

Though Aleks attempted to hide his face, Cib continued to rest his chin on his shoulder and nuzzle his face into his neck. His breath was hot on Aleks's neck, and it took everything in him not to let go of his hands to guide Cib's mouth to his neck. The music was fast, upbeat, and everyone was drunk, yet they swayed slowly, and it felt like no one else was there.

Just as he was about to let his eyes flutter shut, Cib used his grip on Aleks's hands to spin him back around. All at once, their chests were pressed together, warm and heart-stopping, and quickly after, Cib's lips were on Aleks's lips. His eyes widened, shocked with the touch. Neither moved, waiting to see how Aleks would react, and the alcohol running through him decided _fuck it,_ and he kissed Cib back. His lips tasted of berries, and vodka, and it made his wide eyes squeeze shut. Cib's hands slowly let go, and slipped down to his waist, pulling him into the touch as much as he could. Aleks took a different route, sliding them up to the back of Cib's neck, pressing their lips together harder and quicker. _Shit, it's really happening_ , Aleks couldn't breathe, but he couldn't tell if that was from the fact they were still kissing, or the fact that he was kissing _Cib_. Of all fucking people, he was kissing the man who has haunted his dreams, and yeah, they were both fairly drunk, and it was probably a mistake, but it was happening. Oh my God, it was _happening_.

Cib pulled away first, taking a sharp breath before pecking his lips again, once, then twice, and beginning to giggle like a school girl. "You have-" He tried to speak, but he was breathless, his eyes open and watching Aleks's. "You have no idea how long I have wanted to kiss you."

"Me, too," was all he could manage, licking his lips to try and get the taste of berries off of them.

Maybe coming to the party wasn't such a bad idea.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos always appreciated. Send requests, fanart, headcanons to my tumblr, @mundej


End file.
